


Oikawa Tooru is Not a Genius, He’s Spider-Man

by katsukibf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Couch Cuddles, Developing Relationship, Double Life, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Secret Identity, Short & Sweet, Spider-Man - Freeform, Superheroes, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukibf/pseuds/katsukibf
Summary: when his best friend of 3 years, oikawa, starts avoiding him, iwaizumi knows oikawa is hiding something and is set on figuring out what it is. he expected something big, but not spider-man. never in a million years did he think oikawa would turn out to be new york’s most famous vigilante.oriwaizumi finds out oikawa is spider-man and finds a way to create a whole story’s worth of angst.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Oikawa Tooru is Not a Genius, He’s Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first haikyuu fic so don’t be mean!! :3 this was purely self-indulgent and stemmed from my oikawa brainrot. enjoy!

oikawa was never good at lying. this fact was immediately evident to iwaizumi the first time his thief of a best friend stole his ramen out of the fridge. the lie was evident now in the way oikawa’s voice jumped up a full octave and how his eyes scanned just about everything in the room with the exception of iwaizumi. 

iwaizumi was dense when it came to most things, but never oikawa. after three years of walking to their shared apartment together, iwaizumi definitely noticed when oikawa started running off to someplace or another as soon as the professor excused them. the excuses rang in iwaizumi’s ears as he stared straight through oikawa’s front ‘hanamaki asked me to study today’ or ‘i have to run to the store’. iwaizumi wondered what rock he’d been living under to miss the moment that buying groceries started taking five hours. he didn’t know what oikawa was hiding from him, but he was certain that he was going to squeeze it out of him. 

“if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine,” iwaizumi taunted hoping the slight guilt trip would be enough for oikawa to spit it out.

“iwa-chan, i really _really_ want to tell you, but i can’t. i’m sorry,” oikawa’s voice was genuinely apologetic. that’s when iwaizumi knew whatever this was, it was something big.

oikawa was never one to take things seriously and especially not with iwaizumi. sure, they had arguments, but even then there was always a playful glint in oikawa’s irises. 

iwaizumi’s face finally fell with concern.

“okay,” he sighed out, “but whatever it is, you know i’m here to talk when you’re ready.” 

“i know iwa-chan,” oikawa flashed him the real oikawa smile. not the one he plastered across his pretty face for the fangirls, but the one that reflected real feelings. one that said ‘thank you’. 

———

it wasn’t until the week after that iwaizumi realized what oikawa’s grand secret was. 

_“Once again, the city of Queens is saved by our hero, Spider-Man. Last night, on Hillside Avenue, two masked men shattered the Apple Bank’s window, setting off the alarm.”_

iwaizumi wasn’t fully listening, the television was just background noise for him while he worked on his chemistry packet. until a certain voice projected from the tv and swirled into his ears.

_“I’m just thankful I was here to stop it!”_

spider-man. oikawa’s voice was no doubt the one that caught his attention, but spider-man was clearly the person speaking. spider-man. everything started to make sense in iwaizumi’s head. the rushed goodbyes, oikawa’s seemingly random new interest of listening to the police scanner, the fact that after three years of living together oikawa _finally_ wanted to do his own laundry. oikawa was spider-man.

iwaizumi had to fight the urge to fish his phone out of his pocket and call oikawa while he was on live television just to see if spider-man’s phone would ring. iwaizumi had to be imagining things, right? even if oikawa was spider-man why wouldn’t he tell iwaizumi? it’s not like oikawa would take his lecturing to heart anyway. though he absolutely should. what the hell was oikawa thinking? iwaizumi quickly became apparent of a real reason oikawa wouldn’t tell him, and it flowed through his body. iwaizumi was pissed.

iwaizumi knew oikawa was impulsive, but he wasn’t stupid. iwaizumi’s head pulsed with anger. anger at himself and oikawa. anger at himself for not being able to settle on which he was more mad at: the fact that oikawa would risk his life or that iwaizumi was taking it so personally. anger at oikawa for being so willing to put himself in a situation that could take him from iwaizumi in an instant. 

iwaizumi flicked the television off and headed to his room. he opted not to say anything to oikawa. if he wanted to keep stuff of this importance from iwaizumi, then iwaizumi would wait him out.

———-

“hey do you wanna go out tonight,” oikawa’s eyes shined with anticipation.

“don’t you have shit to do,” iwaizumi grunted in response.

“not tonight,” oikawa pouted, letting his fingers twirl around a lock of iwaizumi’s hair.

iwaizumi jerked his head out of oikawa’s reach.

“what’s wrong with you lately?” oikawa exclaimed as he tossed himself against the back of the couch. he crossed his arms like a four year old, a mannerism iwaizumi never found genuinely annoying until now.

“i don’t know… maybe,” iwaizumi huffed, “maybe it’s the fact that my best friend won’t walk me home anymore or that he spends more time at volleyball practice than with me,” iwaizumi continued.

oikawa’s eyes burned holes into the side of his face. 

“or that he hasn’t been doing his share of chores for a month.”

iwaizumi could see the corners of oikawa’s lips curve upward.

“what’s fucking funny?” iwaizumi yelled, finally meeting oikawa’s eyes.

“iwa-chan misses me!”

maybe oikawa was stupid. 

“are you dumb?” iwaizumi asked with actual concern riddling his voice.

“then tell me what’s actually wrong, hajime,” oikawa grasped iwaizumi’s hand which only added insult to injury. the use of his given name pushed iwaizumi over the edge.

iwaizumi was off the couch and stomping down the hall before oikawa could make sense of anything. his whole body felt the slam of iwaizumi’s door. so much for taking a night off for time together.

it went without saying that oikawa missed iwaizumi. he’d spent his time outside of volleyball and school running through the streets overworking and straining his calves— not to mention his bad knee. he just wanted a night with iwaizumi. a night to forget this new responsibility that oikawa wasn’t even entirely sure he wanted. oikawa’s body wasn’t made for hero work. his doctor barely advised him to play volleyball, let alone chase villains through the streets all night. oikawa was tired. he wanted to relax in his home _with_ his home— iwaizumi. he wanted the sense of stability, the shoulder to cry on, his rock, and his best friend. oikawa was at a loss. choosing between civilians’ lives and the boy he was in love with was never a choice oikawa saw himself making in a million years. 

______

it’d been two weeks since iwaizumi blew up on him and oikawa was at his wits end. he knew iwaizumi missed him, but he couldn’t understand why iwaizumi wouldn’t try to empathize with him. oikawa was aware that iwaizumi was dense, but he thought that at the very least iwaizumi would understand that if oikawa couldn’t tell him what he was doing every night that it was important. he wished iwaizumi would consider that maybe something else was going on. oikawa would never neglect him by choice and he was upset that iwaizumi accepted the idea that he would so easily.

“iwaizumi,” oikawa’s voice carried through the door after three knocks.

“what?” iwaizumi yelled back, not bothering to get out of bed to open the door.

“can we talk?” 

the doorknob twisted out of oikawa’s ghost of a grasp. his hand had been hovering over the doorknob just in case iwaizumi said no. 

“about?” iwaizumi’s face was blank.

“us?” oikawa squeaked.

the two boys migrated to the couch, settling on their respective ends. what was really probably just a couple feet felt like miles considering how their limbs used to intertwine, disregarding all nonexistent boundaries of personal space. 

“why would you think i’d just throw you away iwa?” oikawa started, slowly and calmly. he’d ran this conversation through his head thousands of times but his hands didn’t shake this much in his fake reality.

“huh?”

“i get that you feel neglected or whatever—,” oikawa voice broke, “but did you every consider i had something going on?” 

iwaizumi felt his expression soften at the sign of oikawa’s tears, but he couldn’t back down, not this time.

“i know, oikawa.”

iwaizumi’s words sliced through the air between them. oikawa didn’t understand. he _understood_. but there was no way iwaizumi knew what oikawa had done his absolute best to keep hidden away.

“how?” oikawa questioned. every instant of tiptoeing down the hall when iwaizumi was asleep appeared on the television of memories in oikawa’s brain. every time he made sure to grab his suit out of the dryer before iwaizumi could swoop in to fold his clothes like he always did. he was sure he did everything right.

“your interview. after the bank thing,” iwaizumi made direct eye contact as the words waterfalled out of his mouth. 

oikawa cursed that reporter. he tried his best to push the flashing cameras and microphones away, but he also couldn’t make himself look like the bad guy. the guys at the police station already disapproved of him, though oikawa was sure it had less to do with him than it did their quotas. as much as he despised it, he needed to maintain his image. oikawa hated that even in his hero work he couldn’t escape the fake version of himself that only iwaizumi and a few of his friends could see through.

“ah,” oikawa fiddled with his hands.

“what are you thinking, tooru?” iwaizumi’s hands landed on top of oikawa’s, ceasing the moment of his slender fingers. oikawa’s eyes met iwaizumi’s, but he wished they hadn’t. 

iwaizumi’s eyes looked desperate. like oikawa’s answer was the edge of a cliff and he was slipping. 

“i just wanted to help,” oikawa whispered.

“help? oikawa that’s what we have fucking police officers for,” iwaizumi attempted to keep the volume of his voice level, “how could you be so dumb? so impulsive? don’t you care about us? i could lose you!”

iwaizumi’s voice broke with the last sentence and oikawa didn’t waste time cupping his face to thumb away the tears.

“iwa,” oikawa started, “this is why i didn’t want to tell you.” 

“and then what? i get a call that you’re fucking dead on the street? alone?” iwaizumi spoke through his tears “i can’t lose you.”

oikawa knew he was right. in that moment he knew iwaizumi was right. oikawa thought iwaizumi was the one lacking empathy when it was him the entire time. had he known iwaizumi knew that he was spider-man, maybe he would have looked at it from iwaizumi’s perspective. but he didn’t know. even then, it was selfish for oikawa to keep it from him because iwaizumi was so correct— what if something had happened to oikawa? he never thought of what would happen if one night a robber had a gun and his webs just weren’t fast enough to swing him out of the way. he never thought of iwaizumi having to duck under police tape and watch as an officer peeled his mask up to reveal his cold, lifeless lips. 

“you’re right and i’m sorry. this was so fucking selfish of me, hajime,” oikawa apologized and pulled iwaizumi into a hug.

iwaizumi let oikawa pull him into the hug. all the energy he had to be angry or to refuse had left him the minute he started crying. besides, even if he wasn’t a mess right now he wouldn’t have the strength to resist oikawa’s silent pull any longer. for the past month and a half he longed for oikawa. he longed for his presence, his voice (even if he was whining), to touch his lazy curls. 

“you know i love you, right, hajime?” oikawa voice was muffled by the top of iwaizumi’s head. he continued rubbing circles into the spiky head of hair. “you’re the most important thing to me, iwaizumi hajime.”

“i know. me too,” iwaizumi’s voice vibrates in the crook of oikawa’s neck. 

oikawa pressed a kiss into iwaizumi’s messy head of hair.

“are we okay?” oikawa asked.

“mm. i know i can’t stop you so… just please be careful, tooru. if not for me, than for your sanity, your knee, your life. please be careful,” iwaizumi pleaded.

“always,” oikawa promised.

they were okay.

————

iwaizumi fell asleep pressed up against oikawa on the couch the night before. his back ached from the position they were in but waking up to one of oikawa’s hands still in his hair and the other cradling his jaw was worth the pain. oikawa had already headed off to whatever class he had that day and would probably be gone for the night as well. iwaizumi felt something shift last night. though he hadn’t confessed, the openness of it all made him feel vulnerable. he knew he was transparent to oikawa last night. they didn’t talk about it before oikawa was rushing out the door, on the verge of being late to his math class for the millionth time.

_don’t you care about us?_

his own words circled through his head. he couldn’t even be sure oikawa felt the same as he did. there was no us. they weren’t anything more than best friends to oikawa as far as iwaizumi knew. he let the words haunt him for the rest of the day, but he let invited oikawa’s words make themselves at home as well.

_you know i love you, right, hajime? you’re the most important thing to me, iwaizumi hajime._

————-

iwaizumi must have dozed off. he spent the day working on a paper that was due in a couple days. there was a knocking on their balcony that startled his sleep. he didn’t know what it was, but he did know that falling asleep hunched over his laptop was not doing his back any favors. 

he pushed the laptop off of his lap and kicked his feet off the couch. he figured whatever the knocking was could wait until he cracked his back and took his sweet time making his way to the balcony. he was still rubbing his eyes when he slid the door open, looking down instead of up. 

“took you long enough.”

oikawa hung upside down over their balcony only suspended by a string of web.

“oikawa, what the hell are you doing?” iwaizumi whisper-yelled. “get down.”

“stop fussing. i have to go soon and im getting a head rush, anyway. i’ll be down soon enough,” oikawa rolled his eyes, thankful iwaizumi couldn’t see it.

“fine. then to what do i owe the pleasure of the spider-man visiting me?” iwaizumi teased.

“shut up and pull down my mask,” iwaizumi could hear the smirk in oikawa’s voice.

iwaizumi had been standing in the frame of the sliding glass door for the entirety of the conversation. he made his debut into the night air with a shiver, but didn’t hesitate. he needed oikawa to get down from there as soon as possible or he was gonna have a heart attack. his shaking hands found the point at which the mask ended and oikawa’s skin started and pulled the cloth up revealing oikawa’s face. light brown curls stuck to his forehead with sweat. it should’ve been more gross to iwaizumi than it was.

“what now?” iwaizumi breathed out.

oikawa’s lips were way too close for comfort and iwaizumi will admit that some of the raggedness of his breathing wasn’t because of the cold.

“kiss me, hajime.”

and he did. it was awkwardly positioned, and to make things worse— iwaizumi had no idea how to kiss. iwaizumi’s top lip brushed against the top of oikawa’s chin. it was sloppy, it was messy, but it was a kiss. a kiss from oikawa nonetheless, so iwaizumi wouldn’t complain about it. oikawa was the first to pull away.

“we’re doing that again when i get home,” oikawa smiled.

“go get ‘em spidey,” iwaizumi beamed.

they were more than okay. 

—

the end.


End file.
